


Gryffindor Lions Roster 2021-2022 Season

by lumosinlove



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Other, Sweater weather, sweater weather lumosinlove - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove
Summary: Updated Sweater Weather Roster!***CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SWEATER WEATHER. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SWEATER WEATHER AND COAST TO COAST SEE THE 2019-2020 ROSTER INSTEAD <3 ***
Comments: 12
Kudos: 251





	Gryffindor Lions Roster 2021-2022 Season

**James Potter: (Pots, Pothead, Potty)**

**Position:** Left Wing

**Number:** 7

**Years In The League:** 8—drafted, no college.

**Previous Teams:** None

**Description:** 25\. 6’1”. Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, white. Can usually be seen wearing whatever Lily buys him. Known on the team for being a joker, but also someone you can go to for any reason. Hyper. American. Hometown: Boston, MA.

**S/O:** Wife, Lily Evans.

**Rooms With:** No one

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Whoever’s up to TALK.

**Lives With:** Wife Lily Evans and their baby, Harry

**Injury:** Multiple concussions

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** Putting his contacts in, because he usually wears glasses, gets him really into the game mode. His favorite food is treacle tart, which he had when he took his girlfriend Lily to England—now she makes it for him on his birthday.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** When he told them that he and Lily were pregnant and they all celebrated.

**Superstition:** He has to call his girlfriend, Lily, before every game. Asks Remus for blue Gatorade.

**Warm Up Song:** Eye of the Tiger

**What the announcers say when he scores:** “Aaaaannndd the Potter is _wheeling_ tonight!!”

**~**

**Sirius Black: (Cap)**

**Position:** Center

**Number:** 12

**Years In The League:** 6—First pick overall, no college.

**Previous Teams:** None

**Description:** 25\. 6’3”. Black hair, gray eyes, white. Hair gets really fluffy in humidity and it drives him insane. Short hair, curls above his ears. Loves a good backwards hat. One of the strongest on the team. French-Canadian. Hometown: Montreal, Canada.

**S/O:** Remus Lupin

**Rooms With:** Remus Lupin

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Remus Lupin

**Lives With:** Remus Lupin

**Injury:** Badly broken ankle, one mild concussion, broken ribs.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** He had a very hard time coming up with one, so James chose one for him. He pretends to hate the rookies, but will drop literally everything for anything they need. He’s also really bad at taking his pre-game nap.

(Pascal Dumais from the background: “He does not understand household chores!”)

**Favorite Moment On Team:** His first game after deciding to stand up to his mother about getting a trade. He could finally relax, and enjoy himself. When he scored the first goal, he let his teammates celebrate with him. Also, kissing Remus on the ice when they won the Cup.

**Superstition:** There are so many. There are too many. Has to go out onto the ice last, has to have a butter and honey toasted sandwich before the game at 5:00 pm, has to do his stretches in a certain order, has to put on and sharpen his left skate first. Cannot even talk about the Cup without freaking out. Will wear the same gross hat until it literally reeks if they’re on a hot streak.

**Warm Up Song:** Doesn’t really have one.

**What the announcers say when he scores: “** Seriously!!! That is one _serious_ goal!!”

**~**

**Finn O’Hara: (Harzy, Fish)**

**Position:** Right Wing

**Number:** 17

**Years In The League:** 4\. Went to Harvard College.

**Previous Teams:** None

**Description:** 24\. 6’0’’. Dark red hair, _fluffy_. White. Freckles. Brown eyes. Is a single eyebrow raiser. Habit of saluting. More on the slender side of muscle. Is a bit of a worry-wart. Super sarcastic. American. Hometown: New York, New York.

**S/O:** Leo Knut and Logan Tremblay

**Rooms With:** Logan Tremblay and Leo Knut

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Kasey Winter

**Lives With:** Leo Knut and Logan Tremblay

**Injury:** Two bad concussions in college.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** He wanted it to be that he’s real fucking good in bed, but it’s that he likes eating grilled cheese with strawberry jam because his older brother, Alexander, used to make it for him all the time when they were kids.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** Probably that one team dinner where Blizzard got drunk and tried to swim in a fountain. Or when he found out that Logan also got drafted to the Lions the year after him.

**Superstition:** Has to have a grilled cheese and strawberry jam before every game. Has to tape his own sticks on the bench. Has a handshake with Logan they do before walking down the tunnel.

**Warm Up Song:** Hollaback Girl, Gwen Stefani

**What the announcers say when he scores: “** OOOOOOOO’HARA HOW DARA!! _WHAT_ A GOAL!”

**~**

**Timmy Jones: (Timmers)**

**Position:** Defenseman

**Number:** 62

**Years In The League:** 10\. Went to Boston University

**Previous Teams:** New York Islanders

**Description:** 31\. 6’1”. Black hair, braided, reaches his shoulders and he likes to tie it up sometimes, hazel eyes. Black. One of the most popular jerseys because he’s such a crowd pleaser always riling them up and talking to fans through the glass. He’s also one of the biggest Instagram users and is always posting really funny locker room videos. Canadian. Vancouver, Canada.

**S/O:** Single

**Rooms With:** Cole Reyes

**Lives With:** Olli Halla

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Olli Halla

**Injury:** Fractured foot a few years ago.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** Kasey’s rival for best hair in the league. Famous for his crazy cellys

**Favorite Moment On Team:** Conference Finals! And when all the boys touch Moody’s leg for good luck.

**Superstition:** Has a lucky towel that no one is allowed to wash.

**Warm Up Song:** Where are Ü Now, Jack Ü, Skrillex, Justin Bieber

**What the announcers say when he scores:** Timmers strikes again!!

**~**

**Olli Halla: (Olli)**

**Position:** Defenseman

**Number:** 5

**Years In The League:** 10, Undrafted.

**Previous Teams:** Winnipeg Jets.

**Description:** 6’2”. 32. White. Very, very blonde hair, nearly white. Pale blue eyes. Cute little nose. Cannot grow a beard to save his life. Total baby-face. Is sort of shy and awkward. What a sweetheart. Finish. Hometown: Helsinki, Finland.

**S/O:** Single.

**Rooms With:** Elias Cook

**Lives With:** Timmy Jones

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Timmy Jones

**Injury:** Concussion, twice. A few bruised ribs.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** Wins the pre-game team kick-around almost every time. Brings awareness to charities that contribute to doing research on the brain and brain injuries.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** When the team welcomed him back from his pretty serious concussion (he missed nearly a year) by all wearing the number 5 out on the ice during warm ups.

**Superstition:** Wears his cross and says a small prayer after the national anthem. Also has to play in the kick-around.

**Warm Up Song:** Replay, Iyaz

**What the announcers say when he scores:** (G)oooooolllliiiii!

**~**

**Remus Lupin (Loops)**

**Position:** Right Wing

**Number:** 6

**Years In The League:** Rookie

**Previous Teams:** None

**Description:** 28, 5’11”. White. Sandy hair, light brown eyes. Freckles. Lean muscled, but bulks up quickly mid-season. Adored by the fans. American. Hometown: Madison, Wisconsin.

**S/O:** Sirius Black

**Lives With:** Sirius Black

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Sirius Black

**Rooms With:** Sirius Black

**Injury:** Torn shoulder.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** Used to be the Lions’ physical trainer.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** Being told he was being invited to sign as a player.

**Superstition:** There are too many.

**Warm Up Song:** Doesn’t have one, prefers to talk.

**What the announcers say when he scores:** Thrown for a Loop!

**~**

**Pascal Dumais: (Dumo)**

**Position:** Center

**Number:** 9

**Years In The League:** 25, drafted first overall.

**Previous Teams:** New York Rangers, Colorado Avalanche.

**Description:** 41\. 6’1’’. Brown hair, cut pretty short but brushes up at the front or superman curl.White. Hazel/green eyes, dark eyelashes and brows. Scruffy beard always. Is the dad of the team. Well tell anyone who asks the hilarious stories of when Sirius lived with him. French Canadian. Hometown: Montreal.

**S/O:** Celeste Dumais, wife. And four children. Adele (13), Louis (10), Marc (9), and Katie (7).

**Lives With:** His wife and four kids.

**Rooms With:** No one.

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** No one, he enjoys the peace and quiet (not that anyone gives him any).

**Injury:** Broken wrist. Bruised ribs. Mild concussion. Lost too many teeth to count.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** The BIGGEST prankster on the team. Loves fine wine.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** Whenever the crowd chants “Duuummmooooo,” or the first time Sirius smiled.

**Superstition:** Slaps Sergei’s ass before they walk down the tunnel. No one knows why.

**Warm Up Song:** Eight Days A Week by The Beatles

**What the announcers say when he scores: "** Pascal Dumais everybody! One of the oldest in the league—he’s still got it!”

**~**

**Logan Tremblay: (Tremzy, Lo)**

**Position:** Right Wing

**Number:** 10

**Years In The League:** 3\. Went to Harvard College.

**Previous Teams:** None.

**Description:** 23\. 5’9’’. Dark brown hair, long enough to be wavy and always wearing a snapback. Green eyes. Light freckles. White. Always sinfully tan. Really broad and strong. Those arms and chest muscles, damn. Really dark, long eyelashes. Clean shaven. Really loud, always mildly grumpy. French Canadian. Hometown: Rimouski, Quebec, Canada.

**S/O:** Finn O’Hara and Leo Knut

**Lives With:** Leo Knut and Finn O’Hara

**Rooms With:** Leo Knut and Finn O’Hara

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Leo Knut

**Injury:** He broke a finger and a foot and frequently has black eyes from fights.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** Has a fleur-de-lis necklace that he never takes off. Spends his summers in Nice, France where his mother is from.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** Playing with Finn again.

**Superstition:** Says he isn’t superstitious but he is. Won’t touch the kick-around soccer ball before he decides to play. Has a handshake with Finn they do before walking down the tunnel.

**Warm Up Song:** Whatever It Takes, Imagine Dragons.

**What the announcers say when he scores:** “Scooorree!!! Oh, the _tremble_ before Tremblay!”

**~**

**Thomas Walker: (Talker, Walkie-Talkie)**

**Position:** Defenseman —also an enforcer.

**Number:** 43

**Years In The League:** 8\. University of Wisconsin.

**Previous Teams:** None.

**Description:** 30, 6’2”. Short hair, brown eyes, one of the most ripped guys on the team. Black. Pierced ears, usually small gold hoops. Takes them out for play. The Lions organization does a segment with him called Walkie-Talkie where he goes around the locker room and interviews his team mates with funny questions. American. Hometown: Chicago, IL.

**S/O:** Noelle Tremblay

**Lives With:** No one

**Rooms With:** Adam Fox.

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Anyone who wants to CHAT.

**Injury:** Broken foot, some broken fingers.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** He got his nickname Talker because he never shuts up on the ice. Starts a lot of fights.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** When Kasey jumped in the fountain.

**Superstition:** Needs to take a three minute nap between periods. He puts a towel over his head right in his stall and literally falls asleep for three minutes. (James: it’s fucking weird”)

**Warm Up Song:** Top hits, just needs the background noise.

**What the announcers say when he scores:** “Goal!!! He just _walks_ right up there, don’t he?”

**~**

**Sergei Ivanov: (Vans)**

**Position:** Defenseman

**Number:** 55

**Years In The League:** 23, Drafted, no college.

**Previous Teams:** Pittsburgh Penguins, Colorado Avalanche, Vegas Golden Knights.

**Description:** 40\. 5’11”. Light brown-gray hair—was blonde, losing it at the front a little.White. Really stern blue eyes that transform and crinkle when he smiles (but it’s hard to get a real smile out of him, and the boys feel really accomplished when they do). Russian. Hometown: Omsk.

**S/O:** Anya. They have three daughters: Aleandra (10), Evenlina (8), and Katya (7).

**Lives With:** His wife and children.

**Rooms With:** No one.

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Kris Lavolie.

**Injury:** Shoulder injury

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** Loves classical music

**Favorite Moment On Team:** One of his daughters was born the same night he got his first hat-trick. Some of the team came to the hospital with him.

**Superstition:** Stops at a Church on his way to the rink everyday for a few quiet moments.

**Warm Up Song:** He doesn’t have one, he prefers to talk to everyone instead.

**What the announcers say when he scores:** SERGEI SCORES!

**~**

**Jackson Nadeau: (Nado)**

**Position:** Left Wing

**Number:** 58

**Years In The League:** 8\. Went to College but didn’t finish.

**Previous Teams:** Chicago Blackhawks

**Description:** 26, 6’0”. Dark brown hair, chin length and straight, blue eyes. White. Is very laid back and a big flirt. Has cheek bones that could kill and a very stark scar running down one of them from a skate in the face. French Canadian. Victoria, Canada.

**S/O:** Single

**Lives With:** Evgeni Kuznetsov

**Rooms With:** Evgeni Kuznetsov

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Evgeni Kuznetsov

**Injury:** Skate to the face, other minor things.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** Rival with Evgeni for most pick ups on the team. Has many tattoos—one full sleeve, working on the other.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** Probably when Evgeni got traded, he found his best friend.

**Superstition:** Has a handshake with Evgeni.

**Warm Up Song:** He won’t tell you up front but Hamilton.

**What the announcers say when he scores:** Rapidly repeating “Nadeau, Nadeau, Nadeau!!!”

**~**

**Evgeni Kuznetsov: (Kuny)**

**Position:** Center. Enforcer.

**Number:** 86

**Years In The League:** 10\. Drafted.

**Previous Teams:** Anaheim Ducks, Calgary Flames, Buffalo Sabres.

**Description:** 27\. 6’4”. Short cropped light brown hair and puppy-dog brown eyes. Has a slightly chipped front left tooth. White. Very heavy Russian accent, doesn’t speak perfect English and uses this fact to get out of interviews. Is very charming. Literally a giant. Russian. Magnitogorsk, Russia.

**S/O:** Single.

**Lives With:** Jackson Nadeau

**Rooms With:** Jackson Nadeau

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Jackson Nadeau

**Injury:** Had to have knee surgery.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** Will tell you he has the most pick-ups on the team, but it might be Nado. He’s always making jokes in Russian that basically only Sergei and Henrik can understand and Sergei just rolls his eyes while Henrik laughs.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** He loves team dinners, just hanging out with the guys.

**Superstition:** Has a handshake with Jackson.

**Warm Up Song:** BLASTS Russian rap.

**What the announcers say when he scores:** THE RUSSIAN BEAR STRIKES AGAIN!

**~**

**Cole Reyes: (Razer)**

**Position:** Right Wing

**Number:** 20

**Years In The League:** Rookie

**Previous Teams:** None

**Description:** 19\. 6’4”. Dark curly hair and bright green eyes. His father is Hispanic, his mother is Black. Eyebrows on point. American. Hometown: Boston, MA.

**S/O:** Single

**Lives With:** Billeting with Pascal Dumais

**Rooms With:** Timmy Jones

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** No one

**Injury:** Nothing major up to date.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** An amazing chef. Can do a standing backflip.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** Probably meeting Sirius Black.

**Superstition:** Tapes his own sticks and does the kick around.

**Warm Up Song:** Anything the guys are playing in the room.

**What the announcers say when he scores:** “Reyes the ROOF!”

**~**

**Adam Fox: (Foxy, Sexy)**

**Position:** Defenseman

**Number:** 32.

**Years In The League:** 19\. Drafted.

**Previous Teams:** New York Islanders.

**Description:** 36\. 6’2”. White. Light brown hair that pushes up at the front and is shaved close at the sides. Blue eyes that will kill you. American. Hometown: Boston, MA.

**S/O:** Girlfriend, Lucìa Perez.

**Lives With:** His girlfriend.

**Rooms With:** Thomas Walker

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Elias Cook

**Injury:** Nothing too serious.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** Is constantly made fun of for being the prettiest. Ever.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** Bringing his girlfriend to her first game.

**Superstition:** Stretches in a certain order.

**Warm Up Song:** They boys will tell you it’s SexyBack but it’s actually just heavy metal.

**What the announcers say when he scores:** “A foxy goal!!”

**~**

**Henrik Sunqvist: (Sunny, Sunshine)**

**Position:** Defenseman

**Number:** 33

**Years In The League:** 10\. Played in the Swedish league for a while.

**Previous Teams:** None in the NHL.

**Description:** 39\. 5’11”. Blond hair, cut short, pale blue eyes, white. Warmest smile you’ve ever seen. Swedish. Hometown: Uppsala.

**S/O:** Linnea Sunqvist, his wife and their daughter and son, Maja (10) and Hugo (11).

**Lives With:** His wife and family.

**Rooms With:** No one

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Likes to sit alone with a nice audiobook sometimes.

**Injury:** Nothing major, a few minor concussions

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** Almost never fights, but when he does…ouch. Can speak French and Russian.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** When he gets to morning practice and has coffee with the boys.

**Superstition:** Has to do a few somersaults in the locker room—we don’t know why.

**Warm Up Song:** Russian rap—no one knows why/how he knows Russian so well.

**What the announcers say when he scores:** “The sun is shining on Sunqvist!"

**~**

**Elias Cook: (Cookie, Crock-pot)**

**Position:** Left Wing

**Number:** 29

**Years In The League:** 7\. Drafted.

**Previous Teams:** Toronto Maple Leafs

**Description:** 25\. 5’11”. Hispanic. Hazel eyes, Black hair, baby curls so cute we love the curls. Canadian. Toronto.

**S/O:** Fiancee, Jamie Barrow.

**Lives With:** Jamie.

**Rooms With:** Olli Halla

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Adam Fox

**Injury:** Nothing too serious.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** Loves spicy food. Once made Sirius cry by daring him to eat some really spicy dish.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** Listening to ABBA in the locker room.

**Superstition:** Does a few laps around the hallways. The press love to try to catch him for interviews while he’s doing this. He runs away.

**Warm Up Song:** iSpy, KYLE and Lil Yachty

**What the announcers say when he scores: “** The stove is HOT for Cook tonight!”

**~**

**William LeBlanc: (Bluey)**

**Position:** Center

**Number:** 44

**Years In The League:** 3\. Drafted.

**Previous Teams:** SKA Saint Petersburg.

**Description:** 24\. 6’0”. White, blue eyes and brown hair that’s going gray already. Dimples. French Canadian. Sherbrooke.

**S/O:** Single

**Lives With:** No one

**Rooms With:** Kris Lavolie

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Tyler Wright

**Injury:** Concussion.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** Never learned Russian well, despite playing in the KHL.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** When Kasey jumped in the fountain.

**Superstition:** Has to touch all the boys’ names above their stalls

**Warm Up Song:** Russian rap.

**What the announcers say when he scores:** LeGOALLLLL

**~**

**Evander Bell: (Ringer)**

**Position:** Right Wing

**Number:** 21

**Years In The League:** 15\. Drafted.

**Previous Teams:** Bruins, Red Wings.

**Description:** 33\. 6’3”. Sandy blond hair and brown eyes. White. Pretty shy, but really kind. Laughs really loudly which then makes himself blush. American. Hometown: L.A.

**S/O:** His fiancee, Emily.

**Lives With:** Emily and his son, Xavier.

**Rooms With:** None

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Likes to sit alone, besides joining the card game.

**Injury:** Broken wrist.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** Can play the guitar and the piano. Is one of the team’s biggest You Can Play ambassadors (Pascal and Sergei are the other two most active). Always goes to the Gryffindor pride parade.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** The entire locker room singing We Are Never Getting Back Together. Beginning to see hearts on the glass at the team’s You Can Play Night after Sirius and Remus became public.

**Superstition:** Wears the same hat and socks.

**Warm Up Song:** Taylor Swift.

**What the announcers say when he scores: “** A dead _Ringer_ from Evander Bell!”

**~**

**Kris Lavolie: (Volley)**

**Position:** Defenseman

**Number:** 11

**Years In The League:** 3\. Went to University of Michigan.

**Previous Teams:** None.

**Description:** 24, 6’1”. Dark hair that’s straight and falls to about his chin, brown eyes. White. Broadly built. Kind and a really good listener. French Canadian. Hometown: Quebec City.

**S/O:** Single

**Lives With:** His daughter, Aveline.

**Rooms With:** William LeBlanc

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Sergei Ivanov

**Injury:** Broken rib.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** Kris is a single dad. One of his best friends, Lee, she takes care of his baby girl who is four now while he’s on the road. Sometimes she gets to go stay with Sergei’s family, too. Sergei helps him so much, and he’s thankful for him <3\. His daughter’s name is Aveline and he will do ANYTHING for her.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** Taking his daughter to the Lions’ family skate for the first time.

**Superstition:** Talk to/call his daughter before every game.

**Warm Up Song:** Doesn’t have one.

**What the announcers say when he scores: “** La gooaaaaallll by Lavolie!!”

**~**

**Tyler Wright: (Wrangler)**

**Position:** Defenseman

**Number:** 8

**Years In The League:** 10\. Drafted.

**Previous Teams:** Was in the Russian league for a while, and then on the Detroit Red Wings.

**Description:** 27\. 6’2”. White. Hair that is shoulder length, really dark brown. Blue eyes. Square jaw. Has a bit of a temper on the ice, but is a sweetheart otherwise. Ironically doesn’t like fighting. American. Hometown: Minnesota, Minneapolis.

**S/O:** His girlfriend, Elsa, who lives in Sweden and is a professional football/soccer player.

**Lives With:** No one

**Rooms With:** No one

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** William LeBlanc

**Injury:** Nothing serious.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** Has four dachshunds named Puck, Deke, Gordie, and Stanley.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** Like many, when Kasey jumped into that fountain. “It was just so fuckin’ out of character, you know?”

**Superstition:** Has to participate in the kick around, and has to kick the ball last with his right foot.

**Warm Up Song:** Royals, Lorde.

**What the announcers say when he scores:** “Wright in the net!”

**~**

**Kasey Winter: (Kase, Blizzard)**

**Position:** Goalie

**Number:** 30

**Years In The League:** 8 years. Drafted, no college.

**Previous Teams:** New York Rangers.

**Description:** 26\. 6’2’’. Light brown hair down to his shoulders. Known for being the most beautiful hair in the league. Softest brown eyes that psych shooters out. Grows a really gorgeous beard whenever the fuck he wants. Canadian. Home town: Toronto, Canada.

**S/O:** Girlfriend, Natalie Darcy

**Lives With:** His girlfriend, Natalie.

**Rooms With:** No one.

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Finn O’Hara

**Injury:** Torn hamstring, repeating injury.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** Will have his girlfriend braid his hair for practice sometimes. (“You can say what you want, but keeps it out of my face. Good old boxer braids. It’s where it’s at.”)

**Favorite Moment On Team:** When the team got to the Conference Finals seven years ago.

**Superstition:** Has to do stretches in a certain order.

**Warm Up Song:** Wasabi by Little Mix (Thanks, Natalie)

**What the announcers say when he makes a save:** “The Blizzard is blinding!” “It’s a squall!”

**~**

**Leo Knut: (Nut, Knutty, Peanut, Peanut-butter, Nutter-butter, Lovernut…it goes on.)**

**Position:** Goalie

**Number:** 1

**Years In The League:** One. No College.

**Previous Teams:** None.

**Description:** 20\. 6’3’’. White. Dark blond hair, pretty wavy and falls over his forehead. Blue eyes. Button nose. Blond eyelashes. Cannot grow a beard to save his life. American. Hometown: New Orleans, Louisiana.

**S/O:** Logan Tremblay and Finn O'Hara

**Lives With:** Finn O’Hara and Logan Tremblay.

**Rooms With:** Logan Tremblay and Finn O’Hara

**Sits with on the bus/plane:** Logan Tremblay

**Injury:** Nothing major.

**Puck Personality Fun Fact:** Has a small gray-streaked patch of hair by the front of his head from hitting his head really hard when he was little.

**Favorite Moment On Team:** The first moment he felt most at home was when the rest of the boys started imitating his accent. Logan is the worst at it, but he does it the most.

**Superstition:** Not very superstitious…yet.

**Warm Up Song:** Violet, Bad Suns and Love On Top by Beyoncé

**What the announcers say when he saves a puck:** “Another nuts save for Knut!” “We’re nuts about Knut!” “Right in the nuts!”


End file.
